


The Way To a Man's Heart is Through His Cat

by emerald_peach



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Happy Ending, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Light-Hearted, M/M, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Mundane Magnus Bane/Mundane Alec Lightwood, Mutual Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, basically love at first sight, cat groomer alec, chairman meow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emerald_peach/pseuds/emerald_peach
Summary: When Alec gets a new client he can't help but fall in love. He's cute, sassy, lovable, and playful. He stole his heart instantly. The cat's owner wasn't too bad to be around either...AU fic where Alec is a cat groomer and Magnus is his favorite customer, and Alec is clueless to the fact that Magnus likes him back.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 84
Kudos: 392





	1. Smelly Cat, Smelly Cat, It's not your fault

“I know you abused her! She doesn’t act like that at home!” Mrs. Leary shouted, her face nearly purple, matching that ugly plum colored faux fur coat she wore that looked like a muppet needed to die to make. 

Alec lifted up his arms to show the deep scratches her cat had made on him, “Ma’am your cat abused me.” 

There was some incoherent screeching that he couldn’t quite make out as she stormed out, he was pretty sure she said something along the lines of “I will tell everyone I know about this, blah blah blah.” Nothing he really cared to listen to. This is why he missed Clary, his receptionist, so she could deal with all of the nut jobs and he could just be in the back grooming and avoiding any living creature that didn’t walk on four legs. Apparently people like to take honeymoons after they get married though, so that left him alone in the shop until she came back from Paris. 

It’s one of the main reasons he became a cat groomer, so he could spend all day with the ones he loved most. Cats. He didn’t know going into it that you still need to have some sort of customer service skill set. He wouldn’t change his career for anything, he loved his job, he just loved it a little bit more when Clary was around. She was easy enough to work with, during slow periods she would just sketch in her notebook, and she never really bothered him too much, for which he was grateful. He had to admit that he was nervous about hiring her, but Jace had begged him and he couldn’t say no. Besides, he really did need the help, and he didn’t figure anyone could mess up answering phone calls and the occasional cleaning. After this week though he is considering giving her a raise, this is so much harder than he remembered. 

Or maybe he had just been spoiled for far too long, being able to just completely skip the people and deal exclusively with their cats. Alec had always loved animals, he even graduated college in veterinary science, but cats had always held a special place in his life. Dogs had always been too rambunctious for him, and while they were incredibly adorable and sweet most of the time, he loved the sass of cats. He loved that you really had to earn their love, and he loved the challenge of gaining their trust. It’s what made him exceptionally good at his job. Jace usually makes some crude joke about cats being the only kind of pussy he enjoys. Which was true, Alec loved men nearly as much as he loved cats. 

He had started  _ Sourpuss Cat Grooming _ a year ago after working under another groomer for a while, learning everything he needed to know and continuing his education with seminars and shadowing other groomers. When he had quit to start his own place his mentor was adamant that it was far too early for him, and that his business would never take off. It had only driven him harder to succeed. 

Alec glanced at the clock, he still had another ten minutes until his next appointment, so he walked back into the grooming room where he kept his first aid kit. He was lucky that he had only been scratched, and not bitten. Cat bites were vicious and often led to infection. He was dabbing the scratches with hydrogen peroxide when he heard the light tinkling of the bell on top of the door. He quickly put away his first aid kit and poked his head into the hallway, trying to get a look into the lobby. 

His mouth dropped as he saw one of the most beautiful men he had ever seen. He wasn’t overly tall, but he was broad, and you could see the muscles underneath his vest. His hair was dark and spiked up into a mohawk with pink highlights, somehow looking severe and stylish while others would just look ridiculous. Alec wasn’t close enough to tell for sure but he thought he noticed some glitter on his eyes, something Alec never knew he was into until this moment. 

If this is what Clary gets to see daily, he might have to reconsider his position on greeting the customers. 

Alec tried to pull himself together and walked down the hall into the lobby, “Good afternoon, Is this Chairman?” He hoped that sounded professional, because his throat had gone tight from just looking at the man up close. He looked expensive, from his shiny Oxford’s up to his diamond pendant necklace. Even his pet carrier looked like it cost more than what Alec made in a month, with it’s red velvet fabric and gold zippers. Alec had never been so self conscious comparing himself to this man. He was covered in cat hair, wearing torn jeans and a faded T-shirt underneath his utility apron. 

The man blinked at him a few times before replying, “Yes, this is Chairman Meow. I brought all of his vet paperwork.” The man reached into the side pocket of the pet carrier and pulled out a stack of papers folded up and handed them to Alec. As Alec read through his vet paperwork, the man rocked back and forth on his heels before saying, “And my name is Magnus, by the way.”

Alec looked up from the paperwork and smiled politely and nodded his head in greeting, “Alec.” unsure of what else to say to Magnus. He made a new file for Chairman and began to write down his information.

Magnus cleared his throat, “I’m surprised to see that you’re the groomer. When I called to make the appointment last week I talked to a lovely young lady.”

Alec deflated a little at that, he was constantly criticized for his choice in career, especially since it is so women dominated. “That’s Clary. She’s my receptionist, and just recently turned sister in law. She just got married to my brother, and they’re on their honeymoon right now.” 

“That’s wonderful! I didn’t talk to her for very long but she seemed like a gem. She even laughed at my cat’s name, usually people act like I’m horrible for naming my cat after a dictator.” 

Alec smiled, “I’d hardly judge you on that, my cat's name is worse.” 

Magnus’s eyebrows rose at that, “Do tell.” 

Alec blushed, “Well, I have two cats actually. I have a gray persian named Church, and then I have this psychotic calico I found on the streets and her name is Lucy Fur.” 

“You named your cat after Lucifer? Like the devil?” Magnus’s mouth dropped and he looked to be in shock. 

Belatedly Alec realized that maybe Magnus was religious and that his name for his cat might be offensive, usually he just told people her name was Lucy, but he didn’t think that this man would mind.

“It’s not spelled like Lucifer, it’s kind of a pun. You know, Lucy and then Fur? I thought it was funny. I didn’t mean to offend you or anything.” He stuttered out.

“Oh, I’m not offended. I’m pissed actually.”

Uh oh. Alec felt like he was shrinking under Magnus’s glare, he tried to think of something to smooth it over when Magnus started to laugh. “I’m pissed I didn’t think of that for a name!”

Alec smiled in relief and then looked back down at the papers in front of him, as beautiful as the man was before, he was radiant when he laughed like that. It was too much for his heart to look at him. 

He cleared his throat and tried to get back to business, “So we have down that you are wanting Chairman to get a bath today, is that correct?” 

  
  


“Yes, please. This little rascal ran away for a little while, and while I was searching the streets ugly sobbing thinking he got ran over, he was actually just enjoying the dumpster buffet behind the Thai place near my apartment. He absolutely reeks, and I tried to give him a bath at home, but he is lethal when wet. I have tremendous respect for what you do, I can’t imagine it.” 

Alec glanced down at his neck and could see the scratch marks made by Chairman, he tried to hide his smile. “Well, I’ll see what I can do today.” Alec printed out the waiver forms all clients needed to sign and handed a pen to Magnus, as he was signing he noticed that his nails were pink and sparkly, matching the highlights in his hair. 

Alec walked around the counter and reached for the carrier, and he could hear Chairman growl.

“Behave, Chairman! This dashing man is going to take such good care of you.” Magnus scolded. Alec could feel his neck get hot from the compliment. As Magnus was leaving Alec absolutely did not check out his ass in those tight slacks he was wearing. 

Not at all.

  
  


____________________

  
  
  


Alec set down the Chairman in his carrier on his grooming table and waited a few minutes for him to stop growling. As the cat settled down, Alec got to work on preparing everything he needed, mixing the shampoos, setting out towels, grabbing the bite gloves  _ just in case.  _

“Okay, buddy. Let’s get you cleaned up, hm?” Chairman hissed back.

“Grumpy today? I would be too if I was forced to be away from that gorgeous man that takes care of you.” Alec slowly unzipped the carrier, Chairman yowled his disapproval, and swatted at Alec’s hand. “Come on, buddy. I really want to impress your dad, help me out, will you?” He finished unzipping the carrier, and backed up a couple of steps, letting the cat come out on his own when he was ready. This was an important step in the grooming process, you could never  _ force  _ an animal to do anything, you had to let them build their trust with you, and let you trust it in return. 

Alec could see his little pink nose twitch as he poked his head out. His ears were up and alert, which was a good sign, but he could hear his tail thump and flick. “Here, kitty.  _ Pst, pst pst. _ ” Chairman walked a couple of steps outside the carrier, his eyes roaming around the room, not scared but definitely not confident yet in his surroundings. Alec pulled a treat from his apron pocket and set it on the edge of the table, trying to bribe him. Once he was fully outside his crate, Alec lifted his hand up to his face, letting him sniff his hand. Chairman backed up a little at the movement but reached over to investigate his hand. Finally, Chairman nudged his face into him and purred. 

“There you go, you’re a sweet little man. You’re just a little scared, that’s okay.” Alec lifted Chairman up and cuddled him to his chest, purring reverberating between them. He walked Chairman to his tub and set him down, he pulled out a slip lead and fastened it into a harness around him. That way if he tried to lunge, he would still be safe inside the tub. He grabbed the hose and let the water trickle down, not squeezing the handle hard enough to get a full blast of water. Instead of immediately bathing Chairman, he let him get used to the sound of the water first before wetting him down. 

Surprisingly, Chairman didn’t flail or panic like he thought he would, but he sure did yell. Alec chuckled at the dramatic show he was putting on as he lathered him with shampoo. Rinsing him off again, Alec grabbed a towel and dried him off, with a quick sniff test Alec could tell he managed to get the trash smell off of him, so if anything at least Magnus would be pleased with him for that. 

Alec went back to his grooming table and grabbed the dryer hose. Instead of hooking Chairman up to the table, he sat down on his stool and held Chairman close as he fluff dried him. This cat was obviously pampered, he would react better in Alec’s arms. Once he was dry he let Chairman lay down on the table.

With Chairman now fluffy and sweet smelling, Alec got to work on brushing him, trying to get rid of all the shedding hair. This was Chairman’s favorite part, he basked in it as if he were in the sun. Rolling from side to side, playfully swatting at the comb when Alec brushed his belly. 

Next was the nails, and Alec bit his lip in deliberation, realizing he wanted to do something a little extra for Magnus. 

  
  


_____________________

  
  
  
  


Magnus was quick to come pick up Chairman after Alec called him, he tried to act casual but Alec wasn’t fooled. He obviously doted on his cat, of course he would have been nervous about this. 

“How horrible was he? I swear, he isn’t a jerk all the time. He’s actually very sweet at home, but he doesn't like strangers much.” Magnus glanced down at Alec’s arms and gaped. “Oh, did he do that to you?” gesturing to the scratches on his arm, “I am so sorry!”

Alec laughed, “Nah, this was a different cat from today. Chairman was great today actually. I didn’t really have any problems.” 

Magnus’s face brightened, “Well, of course he was. He is an absolute angel.”

“Who eats trash.” 

“Trash from my favorite Thai place, that tells me he has excellent taste.” 

Alec snorted and got up to get Chairman from the back, he had put him back in his fancy carrier and was sleeping when he last checked on him. Magnus eagerly took the carrier from Alec and set him on the counter, unzipping the door and cooing for Chairman. Unlike earlier, Chairman eagerly pounced out to greet his owner. 

“You smell so good, Meow. And so soft too-” He cut off as he stared at his furry friend’s paws. Which Alec had accessorized with sparkly pink nail caps. To match Magnus’s nails. “What are these?” He gently stroked his cats paws, seemingly confused by their appearance. 

“Um, they’re nail caps. They don’t hurt them or anything, they just cover the nails so it doesn’t hurt when they scratch. I saw the scratches on your neck and thought you might benefit from them, and they come in all of these different colors and I noticed your nails earlier and I thought you’d like it if you guys matched.” Maybe this wasn’t the right move. Alec knew better than to do anything to a pet without consulting the owner first, but he wasn’t thinking straight. He just really wanted to make an impression on the very handsome man. 

Magnus slowly smiled and for several moments Alec couldn’t breathe. “I love them, Alexander. How long will they stay on?” 

“Um...about a month.” 

“Well then, looks like I should schedule my next appointment for his spa day. What do you have available next month? I’m flexible so any day or time will work.” 

“Really?” Alec felt heat creep up on his neck, but he was too happy to care. He would get to see Magnus again. He quickly sat down and figured out an opening for him, he wrote down his appointment on a card and handed it to Magnus, brushing his fingers in the process. 

“Until then, Alexander.” Magnus purred, winking.

Alec's head was still spinning long after Magnus had left, and he was mortified with himself. Developing a crush on a paying customer on the first visit. God, he could gag at himself, and he was happy Clary hadn’t been around to witness himself making an ass of himself. Next month he wouldn’t get ahead of himself like that, next month he will keep it professional and cool. He could do that.

  
  
  
  
  


He absolutely could not keep cool the next time he saw Magnus. If he thought the well dressed Magnus rendered him speechless, Magnus dressed for the gym practically put him in a coma. He was wearing  _ gray sweatpants _ , with a black zip up vest, leaving his incredible arms on display.  _ Oh sweet Heaven, give me mercy.  _

Alec stayed in the back, peeking his head through every now and then to keep ogling on him. Clary had been back from her honeymoon for a few weeks, and he knew she’d get suspicious if he came out to greet him. It would be a signed confession in his own blood that he had heart eyes for Magnus. Then she’d tell Jace and then Jace would tell Izzy who then would relay that information to their mother… it was really best for everyone involved if they knew as little as possible. Especially him. It’d be best for him if no one knew. 

Besides, it’s not like this little crush would lead anywhere. Just because this man was unreasonably good looking, loves cats, kind, and laughed at Alec’s stupid puns doesn’t mean he’s his soulmate. 

_ Oh, God. This man might just be my soulmate.  _ Alec thought to himself. Magnus did check off all of Alec’s list to the perfect man. If Alec could see how amazing this man was, surely others saw it too. There was no way he was single, and even if he was, there wasn’t a guarantee he liked Alec. Or men in general. He had analyzed every second of his time with Magnus this past month, and thought that there were a couple moments where Magnus stared too long, or said his name too softly, but maybe he was just grateful for Alec’s service. Maybe he’s just overly nice. He called Clary a gem and complimented her, so maybe he actually likes Clary more. 

He heard the bell on the door jingle, notifying him that Magnus had left. He scrambled to act natural, knowing Clary would be back with Chairman shortly. He settled for rearranging his tools, pretending as if he didn’t even know Magnus had been here at all. 

Clary walked through with Chairman’s velvet carrier and set him on Alec’s grooming table. “Chairman Meow is here for a bath and nail caps.” 

“Okay, great. Thanks.” Alec said easily, avoiding eye contact. Clary leaned her hip against the table.

“You know, it’s weird, but I think Chairman’s owner was disappointed to see me today, and I couldn’t help but notice the way he kept looking at the door as if waiting for you to walk in.” 

“Huh. That is weird.” Alec said nonchalantly. 

“Yeah, and he told me how great you were last time.” Clary said, digging for more information.

“That’s good. I’m glad he had a good experience.” Alec replied.

Clary nodded, and started to walk out the door, and Alec sagged in relief. 

“Oh! Magnus’s nails are red today, by the way.” Clary said, giggling as she walked to her desk. Alec sighed, and accepted his fate. He looked at the clock, and made a bet with himself that everyone in his family would know by lunch. 

  
  
  


Finishing up with Chairman’s nail caps, a bright sparkly red, he let Clary know to call Magnus that he would be ready to pick up soon. He wondered if Magnus would book another appointment, even if he didn’t talk to Magnus the view was lovely to have. 

He was just putting Chairman in his carrier when Clary popped her head in, “I’m headed out for coffee. Want anything?” 

Alec looked up and smiled, caffeine was his weakness. “My usual. Take money from the tip jar to pay for it.” 

“Was already gonna do that!” She said as she walked out, leaving Alec alone in the shop. He glanced at his scheduling book and saw his next appointment wasn’t due for another half hour. To pass the time he set up the baby gate in the doorway, that way he could still hear anyone come, and then took Chairman out of his carrier. The cat sniffed around on the floor, and Alec took out a few toys he kept on hand for slow moments like this. He laid down on his stomach next to Chairman and showed him the fishing line toy. A play fishing pole with a feathered fish attached to a string. No cat could ever resist it, and Chairman was no exception. 

The cat immediately crouched down and wiggled its rear end, eyes wide and locked in on the fish. Alec quickly learned that Chairman played rough and fast. He was quick on his little paws, and had no qualms on climbing on top of Alec to catch his prey. Alec laughed when Chairman did a back flip to catch it. 

“Oh my, I wish my hairdresser was as fun for me as you are for Chairman.” 

Alec jerked his head to the doorway and saw Magnus. He had obviously just gotten back from the gym. His hair was floppier, and his skin glowed with a light sheen. He was too stunning. And Alec was laying on the ground like an idiot. Blushing, he quickly stood up, and Chairman howled his disapproval.

“Sorry to startle you, I waited in the lobby for some time but no one was up there.” Magnus explained. 

“Oh! No, that’s my fault. I didn’t hear you come in. Clary stepped out quickly, and I should’ve been up front waiting for you. Sorry.” Alec said, he caught Chairman and put him back in his carrier and then handed him to Magnus. 

“Don’t apologize. I now have the cutest picture of Chairman and our new favorite human.” Magnus said. 

Alec was horrified, “You didn’t actually take my picture, did you?” 

Magnus winked at him, and Alec couldn’t find it in himself to be mad. He followed Magnus up to the desk to get Magnus’s payment and schedule the next appointment. 

“Did you do red nail caps?” Magnus asked as he signed the receipt.

“Yes. Clary said that’s what you were wanting.” 

“My furniture thanks you, by the way. My whole apartment is filled with cat towers and scratchers, yet he always went for my couch. I thought I was destined for shredded couches.” 

Alec laughed, “My Lucy is like that too, if it’s inconvenient to me it’s her favorite thing in the world to do. My cupboards are actually baby proofed now because she kept opening them up and knocking down my cups, and tearing up the food packages.” 

“Miss Lucy Fur living up to her name I see. So, I’m curious about you. Tell me about yourself.” Magnus said, leaning against the counter, his arms bulging as he crossed. Alec’s mouth went dry, and he stared at him uncomprehendingly. 

“What?” Alec asked, still too distracted. 

“How’d you end up here? Family? Things you like to do for fun? Anything.” Magnus said. 

“I actually went to college to be a vet, and I was doing an internship when I realized I definitely did not want anything to do with that. I can handle aggressive animals, but the owners are freaking insane. There’s a point where the love you have for your pet borders on creepy. So I kind of fell into this, and I love it. My siblings were with me all the way, but my parents didn’t understand why I’d ever want to do this. I’m basically a write off for my dad now.” 

Magnus propped his head on his hand, and Alec prayed that he would stop looking so adorable soon. 

“Well… what does your girlfriend think of your line of work?” Magnus asked. 

Alec made a face, a cross between smelling something horrible and eating something sour he’s sure. 

“Single?” Magnus prodded.

“Gay.” Alec replied.

Magnus smiled brightly, “Bisexual myself, you know.” 

Just then the front door opened and Clary walked in carrying two cups of coffee, and she smiled when she saw Magnus.

“Hey! I wasn’t expecting you so soon. Sorry, Alec. I wouldn’t have left you alone had I known.” 

“I can manage to run the place without burning it down, you know.” Alec said sarcastically. 

She walked around the desk and set his cup in front of him, which Alec eagerly took. “Barely. I know how much you hate dealing with customers.” 

“I can make an exception with Magnus.” Alec said, then blushed when he saw the calculating look in Clary’s eyes.

“I’m overjoyed with that being the case, Alexander. Well, I better get Chairman home, but I will see you in a few weeks.” Magnus said, and blew a kiss to Clary as he walked out. Clary immediately turned to Alec as soon as he was out of sight. 

“Alexander.” She teased.

“Don’t start.” Alec warned, he grabbed his coffee and skulked to the back, while Clary cackled. Alec changed his bet, everyone in his family would know about Magnus within the hour. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Scaredy Cat

Magnus never dated anyone his cat didn’t like. His friends thought he was insane, but he had perfectly good reasons. If he were to spend the rest of his life living with this person, he would want them to be okay with the fact that Chairman actually owns the house and they would just be allowed to stay there. He had dated people in the past who would be annoyed by the cat hair, or think buying a heated bed was excessive, and those relationships ended very quickly. His cat was his best friend. He had several framed pictures of him on his desk at work, plus a dozen more at home. When he went out of town he would pay a large sum of money for luxury boarding, and called daily for updates. Was it a little insane? Maybe. Magnus had never had a family though, so he made his own with himself and Chairman. 

Incredibly, he had found a man who felt similarly to him. Who named his cat a crazy pun, and was always accessorized in cat hair, and even baby proofed his home to make it safer for them. He worked, lived, and breathed cats. He was  _ perfect.  _ Every time Magnus had gone into Sourpuss, and he had made several excuses to go back, he found another reason to adore him. Last week it was him stressing about getting the perfect birthday gift for his sister, and Magnus was thrilled when he asked him for suggestions. The time before that it was finding out that Alec lit up at the sight of coffee, and Magnus was grateful he had left his apartment earlier to be able to pick up an extra cup for Alec. Oh, and who could ever forget when Magnus had found Alec on the floor playing with his beloved cat. To make it all sweeter, Alexander Lightwood was gorgeous. Magnus found himself wondering how soft his hair was, or what his lips tasted like, and how incredible his hands would feel on Magnus. 

Yes. Alec was Magnus’s perfect man. It wasn’t love, not yet, but he knew just how easy it would be to fall. How effortless it would feel to be free falling and land safely in Alec’s arms. He wasn’t in love, but he had all the symptoms. His heart beat faster when he walked in the room, he blushed when Alec laughed, and he searched for him even in a crowded street. He wasn’t in love, he didn’t know enough about Alec to say he was, but he could assume on some things. He just knew that Alec gave the best hugs, even without experiencing one for himself (but damn it he will get one). He could guess that Alec’s home was extremely basic, leaving the decorations to be scattered cat toys, and perches. He didn’t want to guess anymore, though. He wanted to be able to take Alec’s hand and kiss him openly. He wanted to share secrets with him, and get to know every story that made Alec into the man he was. 

Magnus knew he was early for Chairman’s appointment, but he had an excuse this time. He was having a Persian rug delivered for his clients new Penthouse, and it got lost in delivery. A twelve thousand dollar rug that no one could find, it was a disaster. So he had to go in immediately, but he couldn’t let his poor Chairman miss out on seeing his favorite person… 

Every time Magnus walked into Alec’s shop he almost cringed. The man had zero style on how to decorate. The walls were an ugly gray, not even a modern cool gray. A brownish trickery of the eyes gray. The floors were a basic cement, and the counter had no decorations. The only adornment in the shop was a couple chairs off to the side with a small table of magazines, and a mural behind the desk of their logo, which was admittedly done well. Just the name of their business in beautiful black calligraphy, he assumed Clary had more to do with that than Alec. As an interior decorator Magnus was a complete snob about it, and even at the first visit he was doubtful he would enjoy his time there, just based on how unwelcoming the place was. Then Alec walked in, and Magnus was struck stupid with desire over the ridiculously handsome man. He could handle an ugly decor as long as the view was good. And the view was  _ very, very,  _ good. 

When Magnus walked in, he wasn’t surprised to see Clary at the counter, sketching in her book. 

“Alec’s not here.” She said, not looking up from her drawing. 

Magnus deflated, “He’s not the only reason I come here. You’re charming as well.” 

Clary lifted a brow, “But I’m not an over six foot, dark haired man that you can’t stop drooling over.” 

Magnus made a face, “Am I that obvious?” 

Clary laughed, “I knew from the first time I met you.” 

“I can’t help it.” Magnus pouted. “He’s so perfect. Please tell me something bad about him to ruin the illusion I have of him. Except if you tell me he has a boyfriend, then I’d like you to keep your mouth shut and let me plan our life together in peace.” 

“He’s single.” Magnus breathed a sigh of relief. “ _ However,”  _ Clary continued, and Magnus didn’t feel as comfortable anymore. “His sister has been setting up blind dates for him for a while. He had a date last week, but from what he said it wouldn’t go anywhere.”

Magnus felt a rush of jealousy at the man that got to sit across from Alec and enjoy his presence. “Why? What was wrong with this guy?” 

“The guy was allergic to cats.” Clary said stoically.

“Ah, yes. That would be a major deal breaker. Lucky for me then that I am perfectly clear of all allergies.” 

“Alec’s also pretty stubborn, I don’t think he really wants to be set up with anyone. I keep telling Izzy to let it go, and let Alec find someone for himself, but Izzy can’t stand the thought of Alec being alone.” Clary explained. 

Magnus nodded his head, “Absolutely. Alec doesn’t need anyone to set him up. Izzy is definitely in the wrong, she should stop immediately with introducing other handsome men to my future husband. Where is he, by the way?”

Clary threw her head back and laughed, “A cat peed on him so he ran home to change. He’ll be back soon. Now, what are you doing an hour and half early?” 

“Expensive rugs have gone missing and I need to locate them. Interior design is a harrowing job.” 

Clary printed out his waiver form to sign and she looked at his nails, which were oddly bare. 

“I’ve been busy.” Magnus admitted. 

“I’ll just tell Alec to surprise you then.” 

“Is there anything I can do to gain his favor? He charmed me from that first meeting, and I need to do something to get his attention.” 

“Well, it is October. Every coffee shop in the country is serving a pumpkin spice latte. Alec loves those even though Jace gives him shit for it.” 

“Then I will be sure to show up with the biggest cup they sell.” Magnus relied, already deciding to buy donuts along with that order. There was a coffee shop not far from his office that made the best apple cider donuts. 

“Two, please!” Clary said with an impish smile. 

Magnus handed Chairman off to Clary, and couldn’t help the look of longing to the back. It was pathetic how much seeing Alec’s face brightened his day. 

“You’ll see your man when you come pick Chairman up.” Clary teased.

Magnus stuck his tongue out at her as he walked out. The day seemed a little bit more bleaker, but that was okay. So long as he got to talk to Alec later. 

He had managed to make it a block away when he was body slammed to the ground. 

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t see you and I was rushing! Are you okay?” 

Magnus felt a rush when he realized the body on top of him was Alexander. 

“Magnus?” He looked up to Alec’s worried face, and nodded. Alec quickly got off him, and Magnus immediately missed the warmth of his body. Magnus was quickly pulled into a sitting position by Alec, and he was stroking Magnus’s head as if looking for injuries. Magnus shivered at his touch. 

“You okay? I can call someone.” Alec said, worrying his bottom lip.

“I feel perfectly fine, Alec.”  _ But feel free to continue touching me.  _ Magnus did feel fine, a little sore but nothing horrible. 

Alec grabbed his hand and helped him to his feet. He moved his hands to his shoulders, as if keeping Magnus steady. 

“Sorry about that.” Alec said again.

“No worries at all. I heard from Clary it hasn’t been the best day for you.” Magnus replied, secretly thrilled at running into Alec. Literally.

Alec groaned, “I need to remember to keep spare clothes at the shop. I mean, I have a tub there that I can clean off with. No point in running back and forth like this.” 

Magnus spaced out a bit at the thought of Alec wet and naked.  _ Someday…  _ He thought wistfully. 

Alec curiously looked at him, “You talked to Clary? I thought I wouldn’t see you until later.” 

“I had to drop off early. Work emergency.” Magnus explained.

“Oh!” Alec blushed, “I’m sorry for keeping you. I’ll see you later then.”

Magnus really did need to leave, but he treasured every second he spent with Alec. He was being ridiculous, it was far too soon to be so infatuated. But those possibilities swam delightfully in his head. 

“Until then, Alexander.” Magnus said, and watched as Alec ran off.  _ Ugh, stop being terrific.  _

When Magnus got to work his dear friend and coworker Catarina rushed up to him and shook him.

“Where have you been? It’s a shit show here.” She yelled. 

“Chairman had an appointment at the groomers, so I had to stop to take him in early.” Magnus explained. 

Catarina raised an eyebrow, “The handsome groomer?” 

“He was still very handsome when I saw him, yes.” Magnus said casually. 

“When are you just going to ask him out already?” Catarina said, crossing her arms. An intern sprinted behind her, crying as she tried to locate the shipping receipt from the rug seller.

“I can’t ask him out yet, Clary told me today he’s been getting frustrated at being set up on dates by his sister. He had a date just last week! I can’t swoop in yet. I need to woo him first.” He said, walking to his desk. As he sat down he saw an empty spot on it that would be perfect for a framed picture of him and Alec. For when the time came, of course. Or maybe even that adorable picture of Alec playing with Chairman. In the distance he heard a buzz of annoyance. It sounded like  _ blah blah Magnus.  _

“Earth to Magnus! Did you hear anything I just said?” Catarina exclaimed, snapping her finger in front of his face. 

“No, dear. Please repeat yourself, and I will listen with rapt attention.” Magnus teased. 

“Please put your fantasies in a box. Then throw out that box, while we figure out how to not go bankrupt over a fucking rug.” She retorted. 

Magnus made a face, “You’ve just been uninvited to the magical wedding of Mr. and Mr. Lightwood-Bane.” 

“I’ll live.” 

  
  
  
  


Magnus rushed down the street, knowing Alec would need to close shop soon. He had already been called twice by Clary. They had found the rug, delivered to the neighbor instead of their client, but it had taken an embarrassing amount of time to figure that out. 

He pulled open the door to Sourpuss and rushed in, apologizing to Clary for his tardiness. She wasn’t alone though, sitting cross legged on the counter was a stunning woman, with dark hair and a sinfully tight dress. Her fashion sense and overall confidence that was practically glowing from her made him think that they would get along perfectly.

“It’s okay, we close in twenty minutes so you’re still on time.” Clary said. 

“I hope I didn’t put you or Alec out today. What with showing up early and then picking up late.” Suddenly Magnus cursed, “I forgot the coffee too!” 

Clary smiled, “Next time. Alec booked your next appointment already, but he told me to tell you that everything went great today.” 

His face fell, “He’s gone?” 

“You seem disappointed.” The woman said suspiciously.

“Magnus, this is Izzy. Alec’s sister.” Clary said, giving him a look.

“It’s nice to meet you. I’m a newer client of Alec’s, but I’m grateful I found someone who cares so deeply about what they do.” He said, trying to seem confident, but Izzy’s calculating inspection made him feel smaller. He turned back to Clary, “I’m very sorry, again. I’ve been a total pain all day.” 

“Chairman is no problem at all. Alec had him free roaming around the salon all day. He actually hissed at our most irritating client today, so Alec said Chairman is our spokesperson now.” Clary laughed.

“He is a great judge of character. He’s saved me from many relationships that would go nowhere. I never date anyone my cat doesn’t like.” He joked. 

“So you’re looking for a long term relationship?” Izzy casually asked. Clary sent her a glare, which Izzy promptly ignored. 

“I’m not seeking it out, but I’m not avoiding it either. The right person will come along, no need to force it.” Magnus said, subtly taking a jab at her and all the blind dates she’s been setting Alec up on. 

“Exactly, Magnus. You can’t make someone love you.” Clary said pointedly. Magnus loved the little biscuit for taking his side. 

Izzy rolled her eyes, “I’m not making Alec do anything. He didn’t  _ have  _ to go.” 

Clary stared at her incredulously, “You showed up forty-five minutes before the date to tell him you set him up! What was Alec supposed to do? Hell, you brought dress clothes with you for him to change into!” 

“He doesn’t get out enough! He needs to expand his horizons a little. The only friends he has are us and Jace. He doesn’t have to marry any of these guys, but he could at least make some new friends.” Izzy exclaimed, throwing her hands up. “Besides, this guy has a lot of potential, for starters he’s gorgeous. Plus he’s a veterinarian, so we know he’s an animal lover, and they can bond over vet stuff.” 

Magnus' stomach sank when he registered her words. Alec was on a date right now, that’s why he wasn’t here. With a hunky vet. They had common interests, a similar education background, and if this man was as beautiful as Izzy said, there would be no way there wouldn’t be a mutual attraction. It was like a match made in Heaven. He tried telling himself that it didn’t matter, he wasn’t even super close to Alexander. But that possibility of love was firmly lodged into his mind, and his heart. 

“This is the last one, Isabelle. Swear it. Alec is too nice to say no, but we both know he hates it.” Clary demanded. 

“This very well might be the last one. Alec could spend the rest of his life with this guy.” Izzy preened. Magnus was now not so sure Izzy and him would get along. She seemed very determined to marry his possible future husband off to someone else. 

“But if he doesn’t, no harm done, right?” Magnus said, just slightly desperate. 

“Right.” Izzy said, though she wasn’t very convincing. 

Magnus finished paying as Clary went back to get his cat, leaving him and Izzy alone. 

“So what is it that you do Magnus? Are you in fashion?” Izzy asked with an appreciative glance at his outfit. 

Magnus laughed, “No, though I do love a good runway. I’m an interior designer.” 

She perked up, “Maybe you could convince Alec to do something with this place. It’s horrible.” 

“It’s not that bad.” Magnus argued, feeling the need to protect his man. 

Izzy gave him a sarcastic look, “Maybe you shouldn’t redecorate the place. You have no eye for it, it seems.” 

“Okay, so it’s bad.” Magnus relented. “But it’s not the decor that gets people through the doors, it’s how well Clary and Alec do their jobs.” 

“A nice place would be the full package. You know how important decorating is for a place.” 

“Believe me, I’ve tried to get Alec to change things up. He doesn’t trust me to not make everything bright with colors.” Clary said, walking to the front with Chairman in his carrier. Magnus took him from Clary and tried to peek through the netting to see his little toes, wanting to know what Alec surprised him with. 

“A little color wouldn’t kill him.” Izzy groaned. “Today I gave him a dark purple shirt to wear to his date and he nearly had a stroke.” 

Magnus bet he looked dashing all dressed up. He was already too beautiful covered in cat hair and other questionable fluids. 

Clary snickered, “If you tell him that, you know that he will dress up as a birthday clown for Halloween just out of spite. With some snide comment about if that was enough color for you.” 

“I couldn’t even get him to dress in rainbow for the Pride parade! That’s his own team for Christ’s sake!” Izzy laughed, she turned Magnus and casually asked, “What are your plans for Halloween?” 

“Izzy…” Clary warned. 

“What? I’m just trying to rally more people for Simon’s show. My boyfriend is playing at Hunter’s Moon that night. He’s fantastic. You should come check him out.” Izzy said, giving him a dazzling smile. 

“I’ll have to check my schedule, but I don’t think I’m doing anything.” Magnus said hesitantly. 

“It’ll be a pretty relaxed night. Clary, Jace, myself of course, Simon, and Alec.” 

He could see Alec outside of these walls. Sit next to him over drinks and listen to bands. Perhaps enjoy deep and meaningful conversation. Fuck his schedule. He’d cancel anything on it to go. 

“Then I might just see you there.” Magnus said, and Izzy smiled in return. Maybe he could like her again. As long as Alec’s date went poorly, that is.

  
  
  


Magnus unlocked the door to his loft, sighing as he closed it, leaning against the door. He was glad the day was over, but he was still uneasy. Alexander was out on a  _ date.  _ With another man. If Alec were out on a date with himself, he’d have no problem with it all. What if Alec ends up really liking this guy? What if they end the night with a kiss? Or  _ more? _ It’s not like Alec owes him anything, and he’s free to whatever he wanted with no thought at all to Magnus. 

They weren’t even dating. Magnus wasn’t even sure they could be classified as friends. Only in his head did they have a life together. Magnus unzipped the bag, and Chairman popped out. He stretched out, his nails popping out. Magnus could see a black and orange pattern. For Halloween. Alec was too adorable for words. It only made him more determined.

He was going to finally ask Alec out. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a little longer than I expected...


	3. Smitten Kitten

Magnus woke up with a buzz of energy. He could pretend that it was excitement and determination that ricocheted under his skin, but he knew it was anxiety, and a little bit of dread. He had already decided to stop by Alec’s shop to drop off his promised donuts and coffee, so he set his alarm earlier than normal. So he’d have plenty of time to get through the morning rush, and stop by with enough time to actually talk to Alec. Question him was a better word for it, actually. 

He had dressed to kill today, and he knew he looked good. He had paired his black shirt with white polka dots with a tight black vest, which did wonders for his broad shoulders. He had rushed out the door, not wanting to lose a single second with Alec. 

Usually, Magnus enjoyed a brisk walk through the city, he was always punctual so he never needed to rush. However, after grabbing the coffee and sweets, he was practically sprinting through the crowd. He was pathetically besotted by the lovely Alexander. 

It was quiet when he got to Alec’s, only Clary was at the counter starting her opening duties. He prayed Alec was in the back somewhere, he didn’t want to miss him  _ again.  _

Clary looked up as Magnus walked in, not seeming surprised at all to see him. She raised her eyebrow at him, and Magnus handed her Pumpkin Latte to her in response, making her smile.

“You have great timing. Alec is in a mood today, and this might be just the thing to cheer him up.” Clary said.

“Date didn’t go well?” Magnus asked hopefully. 

Clary shrugged, “He hasn’t talked about it, and I doubt he will with me. His sister will grill him about it later I’m sure.” 

“Is he here? I’d like to apologize in person about taking up so much of his time yesterday. If that’s okay.” Magnus said, subtly telling Clary to get his man and then get lost. 

She heard his underlying words very clearly, leaving the front desk she walked to the back. A few moments later Alec was walking up. Alone. 

“Magnus! I wasn’t expecting you here today.” Alec said. 

Magnus smiled and scooted the coffee and donuts towards Alec. “I just stopped by to give you some goodies. I wasn’t very considerate of your schedule yesterday, and wanted to make it up to you.” 

Alec gave him a baffled look, “It’s not a big deal, you didn’t have to do this.” 

“Cinnamon sugar covered apple cider donuts, and a pumpkin latte to wash it down. The perfect apology for the fall season.” Magnus said with a grin, enjoying Alec’s confusion a little too much. As well as that bright red blush that traveled up his neck and tickled the tips of his ears. 

“That’s actually really sweet.” Alec finally said. 

“I thought so.” Magnus quipped. He opened the box of donuts and pushed it towards Alec, he eagerly picked one up and sat back in the desk chair. 

Alec was quietly enjoying his donut, seeming content to not fill the air with conversation. While Magnus would be more than happy to watch Alec, it wasn’t helpful to his mission for the day. 

He cleared his throat, catching Alec’s attention again.  _ Lord, I love his eyes.  _ “I heard you had a hot date last night. How’d that go?” Magnus hoped they were familiar enough with each other to warrant those types of questions.

Alec scoffed, “It was not a hot date. It was a mediocre date that didn’t end soon enough.” 

Magnus was a horrible person, because that was music to his ears. He shouldn’t be overjoyed to find that Alec was still single. He should be sympathetic that he had a horrible time. 

“I’m sorry to hear that.”  _ Say it again. This time slower so I can memorize the exact cadence of your disdain for this man.  _ “What happened?” 

“You know what I really hate? I hate that when I tell people what I do for a living they write it off as a hobby, or that it’s easy. No one takes me seriously because they think I play with the cats all day. Don’t get me wrong, there are times I do get to do just that, but more often than not I am dealing with a lot more than people might expect.” Alec said. 

“Is-“

“And then,” Alec continued heatedly, “To have the self-importance to think you could motivate me to be something more, even when I’m happy with where I am.” 

Magnus tried to stay silent as Alec calmed down. This was something that surprised him, Alec had a temper. It wasn’t like he shouted, or even raised his voice to him at all. He was just...intense. Alec felt things intensely, but didn’t let it show. 

“Is that what happened? He didn’t take you seriously?” Magnus asked. 

“He’s a veterinarian, and he just couldn’t understand why I gave all that up to be _ this _ .” Alec explained, looking dejected. 

“That asshole! Believe me, Alexander, this city is better with you doing what you do.” Magnus said, appalled by the stupid veterinarian. 

Alec gave him an unimpressed look, “Sure, I put nail caps on and give baths. I’m a real hero.” 

Was Alec... _ insecure?  _ Over his career? What had started as glee that the man wasn’t right for Alec, all he felt now was disgust. How dare this man tear down Alec for following his passion? 

“Alexander, I know for me that my appointments with you are some of my favorite days. Chairman’s as well. You don’t seem to understand how important it is to me, and many other pet owners, that we can drop off a family member of ours essentially and know that they will be taken care of as if they are your own. If it wasn’t for you I’d be buying new furniture every six months, because I had no idea nail caps were a thing. Let’s not forget all the other good stuff you do too. I know you groom the animal shelters cats for free, and that every winter you help build shelters for homeless cats and dogs on the streets. What about every matted cat you’ve shaved down to make them feel better? Believe me, you do more for animals doing what you do now than Dr. Jerk-Off ever could. Not to mention you are a business owner. In a city this size that is no small feat.” 

Alec gaped at him, then spluttered, “How’d you know all that?” 

Magnus blushed, something he never did. “I might have talked to Clary about you once or twice.” 

“ _ Why?”  _ Alec asked incredulously.

Was Alec stupid as well? Could he really not see how desperate Magnus was to know him? After all the small excuses he came up to come in as often as he could just to see Alec, he was certain Alec had at least been suspicious of his feelings. 

“I think you’re an amazing person, Alexander. I wish you saw yourself the same way.” Magnus said quietly. For a beautiful moment him and Alec just gazed into each other’s eyes.  _ See, Alec? You don’t need to waste your time on someone who can’t see every single perfect facet of you. I see it. I see you.  _

The blissful trance was broken when the front door bell chimed and a client walked in. Magnus pulled away from the counter, and cleared his throat again. 

“Well, thanks for the donuts.” Alec said weakly. 

“Thank you for being so accommodating with me.” Magnus replied. “I’ll see you later, Alexander.” 

  
  
  


It wasn’t until he was almost at work when he realized he still hadn’t asked Alec out yet. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Despite several protests from his dear friends Catarina and Ragnor, Magnus did cancel their horror movie marathon for Halloween. He invited them to the bar with him to watch the show, but was quickly turned down. They did, however come over for some drinks while he got ready. 

“I don’t want to watch you drool all over the groomer the whole night.” Catarina huffed from her spot on the couch.

“I do not drool.” Magnus said indignantly. “I gaze, and flirt. Something completely different.”

Ragnor laughed sarcastically, “All you ever talk about is Alec. When will you just ask the boy out?” 

“Tonight.” Magnus said resolutely. “That way he can see how compatible we are and it’ll be easier for him to say yes. His sister keeps setting him up on horrible dates. The poor guy is practically traumatized.”

“Maybe she set him up on a date for tonight.” Catarina said. 

Magnus had thought of that, and it made his gut twist. 

“Maybe you’re the date.” Ragnor supplied. 

“She doesn’t even know me.” Magnus scoffed, trying not to seem too hopeful. 

“I think she’s rather desperate to pair Alec up with anyone, and I’m sure you’ll do.” Ragnor said dismissively.

Catarina giggled at Magnus’s sour look. 

“What are you even supposed to be?” Catarina asked. 

“A cat.” Magnus said. He thought it would be cute for Alec. 

“You’re not any cat I’ve ever seen.” Ragnor said.

“The store was all out of the good costumes so I had to improvise.” Magnus argued. He knew he looked good, he had made sure of that, he just didn’t look like a cat. He wore black skinny jeans, and a long sleeve t-shirt, with a faux fur vest on top. He added an eyeliner nose and whiskers for his face, but the thing that really made it all stand out were the green cat eye contacts he found. 

So he didn’t look like a cat, but the jeans he wore did miracles for his ass. Really that’s all that mattered at the end of the day. 

“Well, wish me luck. You’re free to do anything here, but I know you’re going to do that anyway.” Magnus said. 

“Good luck trying to keep your hands to yourself!” Catarina called as he shut the door. This was ridiculous. Of course Magnus could keep himself from touching Alec. He was powerless against looking though. 

  
  
  
  


The bar was easy enough to find, though the entrance was hidden in the alley. He had never been to Hunter’s Moon before, but he could see the charm in it. String lights covered the ceilings, a pool table, jukebox, and a small stage set up near the back. He didn’t know if Alec even knew he was invited tonight, but he was excited to surprise him. He couldn’t see Clary or Izzy yet, so he found himself at the bar, keeping an eye out for a tall handsome man. 

“Magnus!” 

He turned to see Izzy rushing up to him, and he felt severely underdressed again next to her. She wore an ensemble of all white, with a tight dress, killer white heels, with angel wings and a halo. 

“I wasn’t sure you were going to make it.” She said excitedly, leaning in to kiss his cheek. She was charming, he could admit that, but he was still holding back. Just in case she had invited another man here tonight to be Alec’s groom. 

“I wouldn’t have missed it.” Magnus said, which was true. He was far too infatuated with Alec to give up the opportunity. “Are you here alone?” 

“Simon, my boyfriend, is getting ready for his set, Alec and Jace are probably nearby making fun of him, and Clary is probably trying to get them to stop.” Izzy said. She gestured to the bartender and ordered her drink, then turned back to him.

“I know you like my brother.” She said bluntly. 

Magnus froze, martini to his lips. 

“I don’t have a problem with it.” She continued, “I just want to know your intentions.” 

“Does Alec know?” Magnus asked. He didn’t want to come on too strong for Alec. 

“Oh, please! My brother does not notice when people flirt with him. He thinks interest is kindness.” Izzy said. 

Magnus sighed with relief, “Oky, good.”

“You don’t want him to know?” Izzy asked. 

“Of course I want him to know, I was going to ask him out tonight. Actually, I was going to ask him out a while ago but some meddling sister of his kept setting him up on dates that weren’t with me.” Magnus said pointedly.

Izzy had the decency to look ashamed, “I just want him to be happy.”

“So do I.” Magnus said firmly.

“So you’re really into him? Not just looking for a hookup?” Izzy asked.

“I really like him. I can’t promise that I’ll never hurt him, or that we will spend the rest of our lives together, but I’d like to figure out if we have a chance.” Magnus said honestly. 

Izzy nodded, “Then I hope it all works out.” She clinked her glass against his then walked towards the stage. He had to appreciate her flair for dramatics.

Just then he saw Clary, dressed up as a painter, of course. With a paint covered apron, colorful speckles on her face, and a beret. Next to her was Alec, dressed as a...cat. His costume was even more minimal than his. In fact he was dressed in a normal pair of jeans and a dark green sweater. But he had added adorable little cat ears, and his face was painted. 

They were soulmates. Magnus was sure of it. 

Downing his martini, Magnus made his way to them. Praying for Alec to be pleased to see him. 

“And you’re not allowed to heckle him when he’s on stage. I mean it, Alec.” Clary said threateningly to Alec, who didn’t look threatened at all. 

Magnus cleared his throat, “Only when he’s off the stage. It’s just courteous.” 

Alec looked over and his mouth hung open, “Magnus? I didn’t know you’d be here.” 

“Izzy and I invited him.” Clary said, winking at Magnus. 

“I hope I’m not intruding.” Magnus said. 

“No! N-no. It’s not a problem.” Alec stammered, blushing. 

“There’s Simon. I’m going to say hi before the show starts.” Clary said, effectively leaving him and Alec alone. Clever girl. 

“Do you want to sit down?” He asked. 

“Um, yeah. We can do that. I don’t want to take up your time though if you have somewhere to be.” Alec said, pulling out Magnus’s chair for him.  _ He’s precious.  _

“Not at all. My whole night is free.”  _ I made sure of it.  _

“Are you a fan of Simon’s?” Alec asked, tapping his fingers nervously on the table.

“Never heard of him. I just came to enjoy my evening, and listen to some good music.” Magnus said.

Alec laughed, “I wouldn’t say Simon makes  _ good  _ music. He does mostly covers, but he has a few original songs.” 

“Ah, so you’re just not a fan of his then. As Izzy’s boyfriend or just as an artist?” Magnus asked. 

“He’s a nice guy, he treats Izzy really well so no complaints there. He’s Clary’s best friend, so he kind of comes as a package deal. He makes them happy, which means I can handle it no matter how annoying he is.” Alec said. 

Magnus melted just a bit at the devotion he had to his family. Alec never loved in half measures. “You secretly like him.” He teased. 

Alec made a disgusted noise but didn’t argue it. “Just wait until you meet him.” Alec said. 

“Who else will I be meeting tonight?” Magnus asked, wanting to be prepared. He wanted to make a good impression. 

“I think just Simon and Jace. It’s usually just us that hangs out together. They’ll probably grill you since you’re a new addition.” Alec said. 

Magnus perked up at that, it made him sound permanent. Like he would always be joining. “I can take it.” 

Their conversation was effortless, never running out of things to say. When Magnus spoke, Alec listened with intent interest, asking follow up questions, and remarking on similar experiences he’s had. Magnus learned that Alec enjoyed archery, which was sexy as hell, and broke his arm when he was nine riding his skateboard. He now knew that Alec had tattoos, but he was  _ dying  _ to know where and if it involved Alec taking off his shirt. God, he hoped so. 

Not everything was rainbows and sunshine though, he also learned that Alec’s parents didn’t accept his sexuality, and he had a hard time being around them because of it. He spoke of how alone he felt in high school when coming to terms with it, and if it weren’t for Izzy and Jace, he wouldn’t know where he would be today. 

Magnus opened up to him as well, about his own struggles with sexuality, his time in foster care, and even his ex-girlfriend Camille. 

If Magnus wasn’t sure about his compatibility with Alec before, it was crystal clear now. He wanted to hear more, to let Alec’s voice serenade him with every story he told. 

An applause broke them out of their trance, and they jolted away from each other. Magnus wasn’t even aware of how they got so close to each other. It was like Alec was a magnet for him. He looked around and saw a speckled man dressed as a vampire leave the stage, waving at the audience.

“Did he already perform?” Magnus asked, perplexed.

“I-I don’t know. I guess we got distracted.” Alec said.

They watched as Izzy rushed to hug her boyfriend, and whisper something in his ear. Simon kissed her cheek, and Magnus saw Alec gag beside him. He reached over and swatted his shoulder. “Be nice.” He murmured. 

Izzy towed Simon over to them, Clary and a blonde man wearing all leather he assumed to be Jace followed. 

“Wasn’t he fantastic!” Izzy squealed. 

“Iz, stop it.” Simon moaned. 

“Yeah, you’re giving him too much credit. He was average at best.” Jace snickered. 

“No one likes you, Jace.” Izzy sneered. 

“I think he’s okay.” Clary giggled. “Jace, this is Magnus. He’s a friend of Alec and I.” 

“Nice to meet you. Pull up a chair, join us!” Magnus said. 

“So, what did you really think?” Simon asked as they sat down.

“You were great.” Clary reassured him.

“I messed up on Monster Mash.” Simon said, frustrated. 

“No one noticed.” Izzy said, she gave Jace a cutting look before he could respond. “So, did you enjoy the show, Magnus?” 

“It was wonderful.” Magnus lied. “You’re very talented, Sherwin.” 

“Simon.” He corrected. 

“That’s so weird, I didn’t even think you and Alec were paying attention.” She smirked. 

“I’m a great multitasker, dear.” Magnus replied.  _ Shut it, missy. Don’t ruin this perfect night.  _

“So you’re the new regular customer of Alec’s? I’ve heard a lot about you.” Jace said. 

Magnus heard the distinct sound of a boot hitting a shin underneath the table, and Jace winced. 

“Oh? That’s funny, I haven’t heard a thing about you.” Magnus retorted, making everyone laugh. He didn’t want Jace to make Alec feel uncomfortable. There would be plenty of time for that during his speech at their wedding. 

“Finally someone who can out snark you.” Simon laughed. 

“We’ll see about that.” Jace said, staring Magnus down. “Not even Alec, in his moodiest of days, can manage that.” 

Alec rolled his eyes, proving to be very moody. 

“I love a challenge.” Magnus declared. 

It felt right, to be sitting here with them. To be sitting next to Alec. He fit in easily, joining in on picking on Simon, and making cutting remarks to Jace. He could see himself here for the rest of his life. 

He peeked at Alec when the waitress brought them more drinks, and saw Alec was already looking back, a vulnerability in his eyes that he had never seen. 

_ Do you know? Are you even aware of how tightly you have me wrapped around your finger? I’m already falling. Please catch me. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you or someone you loved tolerated late updates from A03 writers? You could be entitled to financial compensation. 
> 
> Happy Halloween everyone! 😊


	4. Furever

Alec sighed as he spun in the desk chair. It was an uncharacteristically slow day. So slow, he let Clary go home early. His appointment no showed, and he really didn’t feel like calling anyone on the cancellation list. He felt lazy, but anxious. The need to keep distracted and the need to daydream were at war.

There was far too much of Magnus on his mind to even stay focused. 

The other night had been...electric. It felt like he just fit with him. Like they spoke the same language that only the two of them knew. Alec knew he was getting ahead of himself, that a good conversation didn’t mean they were meant for each other, but he had never felt so connected to someone before. 

_ Stop it, he doesn’t even like you like that.  _

_ But what if he does?  _ He argued with himself. 

Impossible. Magnus was charming, lively, and handsome as sin. He probably already had a partner to love and live with. 

_ Then why didn’t he bring them to the Halloween party? _

Maybe they were busy. Maybe Magnus knew of Alec’s silly crush, (it seemed quite obvious), and didn’t want to embarrass him. Maybe they had gotten into a fight and Magnus used Alec as a distraction.

_ He watched your mouth when you spoke. He looked into your eyes when he spoke. _

Alec could only pray he wasn’t staring at his mouth because he had something stuck in his teeth. He groaned at the thought. That would be exactly his luck. It’s like he saw Magnus all too often, sure maybe a few times a month. He would stop by every now and then just to catch up with Clary, and when Alec wasn’t busy he would join. What they had was more than a client to customer relationship. They edged precariously into friendship. Was it wrong to want more? 

As if Magnus had heard Alec’s mental musings, he walked through the door. Alec nearly tipped in his chair from shock. He tried to calm himself, but Magnus looked...determined. Did Alec do something wrong?

“Magnus, h-hey.” Alec greeted.

“Alexander, I came by to talk to you. I’ve been meaning to for a while, but it never seemed like the right time.” Magnus said, looking far too serious than Alec had ever seen him.

“Oh. Is everything okay?” Alec hesitantly asked. 

“Yes.” Magnus said, then hesitated. “No.” Alec’s heart plummeted. He knew. He knew that Alec liked him, and now he was coming to turn him down. Alec cleared his throat and braced himself. Magnus was kind, Alec reassured himself, he would make this as painless as he could. 

“You see, Alexander, I have enjoyed getting to know you immensely. I respect you a lot, and I had a lot of fun the other night. It was nice meeting your family, but what I enjoyed most was just sitting with you. But, I have a problem.” Alec looked down, too anxiety ridden to make eye contact anymore. “My problem is that we just haven't had more opportunities to do that again.” Magnus finished. 

Alec whipped his head up, his heart filling with a joyous hope that he tried to trample down. “Okay.” He said breathlessly. 

“So, would you go on a date with me?” Magnus asked earnestly. Magnus looked confident, but Alec saw the way his hands shook, and how he bit his lower lip momentarily. 

Alec gawked at him, his words leaving him in a tingling rush. “A date?” He managed to squawk out. 

“You can say no.” Magnus said dejectedly. “I promise it won’t change our...professional relationship.”

“No.” Alec argued, then watched in horror as Magnus’s body sagged. “Wait, no.”

“I get it, Alexander. You don’t have to repeat yourself.” Magnus said through clenched teeth, his bronzed skin was an unusual shade of red.

“No, I mean not no.” Alec fumbled, he stood up quickly from his chair and walked around the counter to Magnus. “I would really like that. Going on a date. With you.” 

Magnus peeked up at him, a shy smile blessed his lips. “Really?” 

“Before you walked in I was telling myself the only reason you stared at me so much the other night was because I had food stuck in my teeth.” Alec said.

Magnus laughed, “Oh, believe me that was  _ so  _ not why I was staring.”

It was Alec’s turn to blush, and he looked down to avoid Magnus’s heated gaze. “So when works for you?” 

“I’m completely flexible, and I mean that literally, dearest. However, I do have a few ideas for a first date.” Magnus said. 

“Second.” Alec murmured.

Magnus raised his brow, “Second?” 

“Well, the Halloween party felt like a date with you.” Alec explained. It was just conversation over drinks, probably one of the most simple dates he’d ever been on, but unquestionably the best. 

Magnus hummed in delight, but shook his head. “Absolutely not. I was playing safe the other night, I had no opportunity to really charm you. This time I’m going to be at the top of my game.” 

Magnus just by himself was fairly overwhelming for Alec, not in a bad way, but in an intense way. He already had trouble with coherency around Magnus, he was almost nervous to find out how completely gone he will be when Magnus puts in the effort to disorient him.

“I’m not much of a charmer.” Alec admitted sheepishly. “So you might have to do the majority of the smooth talking.” 

He smiled, “Oh, Alexander. How wrong you are. You might be the most adorable person I’ve ever met.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  


“What’s wrong with the clothes I have at home?” Alec asked Izzy for the tenth time. He didn’t want to tell her that he had a date with Magnus tomorrow, he had told Jace. Who took the liberty of telling their sister and mother for Alec. An hour later he was stuck in a dressing room as Izzy piled clothes into his arms.

“I refuse to let you wear the hideous clothes you have to go on a date with someone as fashionable as Magnus. Do you realize how bad that would make  _ me  _ look? That I just let my brother leave the house looking like that?” 

“It’s still my date, isn’t it?” 

Izzy pushed him back into the dressing room, and handed him another shirt. “Shut up. Try on this one now, I think it’ll go great with your skin tone.” 

Alec looked at it in horror, “It’s  _ pink.  _ With stripes!” 

“It’s salmon.” Izzy argued. “And the stripes are vertical so it’ll make you look slimmer.” 

“Salmon is pink.” 

“Simon!” She called, where Simon was sitting patiently outside the dressing rooms. “What do you think of this shirt?” 

“Not getting involved!” He called back.

“See? Even Simon hates the shirt.” Alec taunted. 

Izzy glowered, “Fine. We won’t do this shirt. Finish trying on those slacks I set out for you while I go find a new shirt for you. Black. So it looks like you’re going to a funeral.” 

“I would appreciate that.” Alec said sarcastically.

She stomped away, flipping him off as she left. When she was a safe distance away Simon poked his head in the doorway. 

“Sorry, man. I tried to stop her.” Simon said apologetically.

Alec sighed, “It’s not your fault. You are just a mere human, you never stood a chance against her.”

Simon snickered and walked in to grab some of the worst outfits Izzy had picked out. “I’ll sneak these back into the racks before she gets back.” 

“I thought you weren’t getting involved?” Alec said. 

“Okay, fine. I’ll leave them here.” 

“Wait!” Alec called, his hands up in a begging position. 

“That’s what I thought.” Simon quipped, and quickly rushed back into the store, hiding the hideous clothes behind his back.

Alec looked back at what was left and figured it wouldn’t be too horrible to humor his meddling sister and finish trying on her vision of what she thought he should look like. 

He had just zipped up a pair of slacks when he heard the clicking of her heels.

“Open up! I found  _ the  _ shirt.” She squealed. 

Alec closed his eyes and prayed for a miracle. Or a heart attack. Whichever would get him out of here. He opened the door, and a fluttering of dark blue fabric was shoved in his face. 

It was simple but...stylish. If that was the right word for something like this. It was a navy blue button up, with a thin white strip running along the seams of the shoulder and the sides. He had to admit if he were to dress up for something, it wouldn’t be too bad to wear this. 

However, when he put it on it was far too tight. 

“I think I need a bigger size.” He called out. 

“Really? Come out, let me check.” Izzy said. He opened the door and let her inspect him. “You’re crazy, this is the perfect fit.” She dragged him to the mirror to show him. 

“See? It shows off your assets.” 

“It’s squeezing my assets.” He complained. 

“You look great in this. It’s very flattering. Besides, Magnus has only ever seen you wear sweaters and T-shirts. Let’s absolutely knock him out.”

“What if I’m overdressed? Maybe I should wear jeans with this instead of the slacks.” Alec said. 

“There is no such thing as overdressed. Besides, I’ve seen Magnus and he is dressed to impress every day without fail. You need to match his energy.” Izzy scoffed. 

Magnus  _ was  _ consistently stunning, and never had a problem with showing off his body. There was a time where he had come to pick up Chairman wearing gym clothes, and when Alec saw Magnus in a crop top, his mind went fuzzy and his tongue went heavy. 

He wanted Magnus to have that same reaction looking at him, as vain as it sounded. Maybe it wouldn’t be too bad to put in the extra effort for him, just to show Magnus he wasn’t a complete disaster. 

“Okay, I’ll get it.” Alec decided. 

Izzy smiled brightly, “You look fantastic. Okay, next stop is the hair salon. You need a haircut desperately.” 

Alec tried to hold back his groan, but was unsuccessful.  _ This is for Magnus,  _ He had to remind himself. He just hoped Magnus would like what he sees. 

  
  
  
  


At six-thirty right on the dot, there was a knock on Alec’s door. He took a deep breath, and wiped his hands on the front of his pants to get rid of the sweat. He did a once over in the mirror, and spritzed a bit of the cologne his mom had gotten him last year and went to the door. 

“Good evening, Alexander. I hope you’re as ready as I am.” Magnus said cheerfully. The fuzzy feeling in his head was back looking at him. He was wearing a red silk button up, with golden embroidered flowers flowing up and down the shirt, and an overcoat on top. A quick glance down his body showed Alec that Magnus was wearing skin tight pants, and shiny red shoes. 

He sighed, it really wasn’t fair at all to be so beautiful.

“Look at you!” Magnus exclaimed before Alec could reply. Panic began to shimmy up his chest as Magnus looked him over.

“You’re exquisite.” Magnus said with a smile.

“Really? Izzy picked it out.” Alec said.  _ Idiot. Why would you admit your sister has to dress you? _

“Well, send dear Izzy my regards. However, you could be wearing a burlap sack and I’d still find you to be the most beautiful person in the world.” Magnus said. 

Alec cleared his throat, “You’re pretty nice, I mean, you look really good. Better than good.” 

Magnus laughed, “See? I knew you were charming.” And laughed harder when Alec’s face went even more red. 

A demanding meow came from behind Alec, and Lucy Fur rubbed against his leg, staring down Magnus. 

“Well, hello!” Magnus crouched down to pet her. “Is this the famous little devil?” 

“Um, yeah. Let me feed them quick, and then we can head out.” Alec said. “Do you, uh, want to come in?” 

“I’d love to. Can I meet Church as well?” Magnus asked. 

Alec laughed, “He’s kind of grouchy, so it’s more like if Church wants to meet you.” As they walked in, Alec realized how plain his apartment was compared to what Magnus would be used to. 

The walls were the same beige as when he moved in, and the floors were a light hardwood with some worn scuffs. He hadn’t gotten around to new furniture since college, so his futon was front and center in his living room. He had tried to make it look nicer when decorative blankets, but he wasn’t fooling anyone. All in all, his apartment was worn, old, and boring. The newest thing he had bought was a four tier cat tree, that neither of the cats used anyway. 

“I’m sorry.” Alec said.

Magnus scrunched his nose, “For what?” 

Alec gestured to the room, “I’m sure your apartment is nicer than mine.” 

“I guess you’re just going to have to come over sometime to see.” Magnus said seriously. “My apartment is definitely more decorated than yours, but it’s sorely lacking the warmth yours has. I feel like you've had many happy memories here.” 

Alec smiled hesitantly, and even though this was the first time they would be alone together, he could see their house together. With Magnus being as fashionable in all areas of his life, he would make sure their home looked like the cover of a magazine. Alec could keep it comfortable, choosing softer fabrics, and furniture made for living in. Together they could make a home. 

“I think I’d like going to your place.” Alec said, and Magnus beamed at him. 

“So, Church usually likes to hide under the futon, so help yourself, I’m going to fill their bowls and then we can head out.” 

“No rush.” Magnus said, crawling on his hands and knees trying to look under the futon. 

Alec went to the kitchen where he kept their kibble, Lucy yowling at his feet as if she hadn’t been fed in days, tripping him in retaliation. 

He put in just enough food to hold her over until morning, and set it on the kitchen floor. He made a separate bowl for Church, and carried it back into the living room. It was easier to feed the cats in different rooms or Lucy would wolf down both bowls as Church swatted at her. 

A happy Church made a happy home. 

He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Magnus sitting on the futon, humming softly and baby talking Church. Who was  _ sitting in his lap.  _ Alec could count on one hand all the times Church had been snuggly, and each of those times if Alec dared to pet him for too long or not in the right way, Church would fling himself off and hide under the bed for days. 

“You got Church to like you?” Alec asked incredulously. 

Magnus looked over his shoulder, “It wasn’t too difficult. This grumpy little man just needs special attention, and then he’s putty in your hands. Similar to his owner I’m guessing.” 

Alec ignored that last part, more focused on the fact that Church hadn’t ripped Magnus’s hand off his body. He set Church’s food bowl down next to his bed under the futon then sat next to Magnus. Church watched him lazily, not upset at Alec’s intrusion, but definitely not welcoming his interference. 

“Do we have to leave soon?” Alec asked. “I think it’s illegal to move a cat from your lap.” 

Magnus laughed, “We probably have a few more minutes. Our reservation is at seven.” 

“Where are we going?” 

“Labyrinth. My friend, Ragnor, is the head chef and owner. It takes weeks to get a reservation, but he managed to squeeze us in.” Magnus explained. 

“Is it fancy?” Alec asked, worrying he wasn’t dressed properly.

“It’s decent enough. I wouldn’t call anything Ragnor does fancy.” Magnus said with disdain, but Alec heard the underlying affection.

“Well, then let’s head out, I’m starving.” Alec said, and stood up to grab his coat. He looked back and saw Magnus wasn’t following him. Instead he looked at him apologetically and gestured towards Church.

“It’s illegal, Alexander.” Magnus reminded him. “Also, I don’t want him to hate me after I just got on his good side.”

Alec threw his head back and laughed, delighted that Magnus took his cats so seriously. Alec reached over and plucked Church from Magnus’s lap, a blush stained his cheeks when his fingers brushed against Magnus’s thighs. He hoped Magnus couldn’t tell. 

Church growled his disapproval and nipped at Alec’s hand, he gently let him go and Church crawled under the futon, seconds later he heard the crunching of him eating his food.

“Hangry little fellow.” Magnus joked. 

“No, he just hates life. I, on the other hand, get very hangry, so let’s go.” Alec urged, his stomach rumbling. 

“Your wish is my command.” Magnus said with a bow, and chuckled when Alec chucked a couch pillow at him.

  
  
  
  


They had to take a taxi to get to the restaurant to make it on time, and they talked easily on the way there. Alec was once again amazed at how well they connected. There wasn’t the usual early dating awkwardness, or walking on eggshells to learn their boundaries. It was like they had already met before, and they were just catching up again. 

When they got to the restaurant, Magnus led him in with his hand on the small of Alec’s back, and even held the door open for him. Alec wasn’t used to being treated like that, but he could easily adjust. 

“You said this restaurant wasn’t fancy!” Alec hissed quietly when they had been sat down. This had to have been the ritziest place he had ever been into in his life. The ceilings were gilded with ornate moldings, and the walls were a luxurious deep green color, the lighting was low and romantic, perfectly showing off the golden specks in the marble flooring. 

Magnus gave him a look, “It’s not the nicest place in New York.” 

“You had better be talking about my competitors restaurants, Bane.” An accented voice said from behind Alec. 

“I was just telling Alexander here that this was the only restaurant that had plenty of availability in this city. I tried to get into Lorenzo’s, but he was booked until next month.” Magnus taunted. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Alec.” The man said to him. “My name is Ragnor Fell, I’m Magnus’s oldest friend, and as such I know everything about him. I can say with absolute certainty that you are far too good for him in every way.” 

Magnus scowled at Ragnor, “Don’t listen to him, Alexander. His brain is addled for having been stuck up his a-” 

“Okay!” Ragnor interrupted. “Just know, I’m spitting in your food tonight.” He huffed before stalking away. 

Magnus was giggling as he left, looking overjoyed about getting on his nerves. “He’s so easy to irritate. Honestly, he makes it so much fun.” 

Alec smiled, “More like a family relationship then?” 

Magnus nodded, “Oh, yes. Him and my other friend Catarina is the only family I have. My mother died when I was a child, and my father went to prison years ago.” 

“I’m so sorry, Magnus.” Alec said sympathetically. He hadn’t had the best parents growing up, but at least they were there. 

Magnus waved it off, “It was years ago. Besides, I have a better life than I ever imagined. Good friends, a career I love, and wonderful dinner dates.” Magnus had given him a seering look at the last part, and Alec felt like his skin was on fire. 

Alec cleared his throat, “So what’s good here?” 

Magnus walked him through the menu, brutally honest about what was good and what he should skip. “His fish is always just a touch too dry, but the steaks are resplendent.” 

Taking his advice, Alec ordered the steak, with the side of mashed potatoes and greens. Not the most complicated dinners, but one he’d enjoy nevertheless. To his surprise, Magnus ordered the steak as well. 

Magnus shrugged, “I’ve had everything on this menu and the steak is still my favorite.” 

“So you usually take your dates here?” Alec asked as casually as he could manage. Unlike him, Magnus probably has fabulous dates every week. 

“I haven’t dated in a while.” Magnus admitted. “My last relationship was about a year and a half ago, and my last fling was maybe six months ago. You’re the first serious date I’ve been on in a while.” 

Alec’s eyebrows rose at that, “Seriously? But, look at you.” It should be very obvious to the people around them that Magnus was a catch. 

Magnus laughed, “Thank you, darling. I just haven’t found someone that fits with me so well. Until you. I don’t want to overwhelm you or anything, but I’ve been wanting to ask you out since the first time I saw you.” 

Alec brightened at that, “Clary has been pushing me to ask you out for a while too. She caught on that I liked you immediately.” 

“I may have been talking about you with her as well.” Magnus said. “Apparently she’s the only one in your family who isn’t trying to marry you off to the first eligible bachelor, so I appreciate her immensely.”

Alec winced at the reminder, “I’m sorry about my sister. She can be a little much sometimes.” 

“She just wants to see you happy. I can hardly blame her.” Magnus said. “She also put together an amazing outfit for you, so I suppose I can appreciate her too.” 

“Shopping with her is a nightmare. We spent over an hour in  _ one  _ store. I tried on more clothes than what I even have in my closet.” Alec said with disgust. 

Magnus smiled softly and tilted his head, as if he couldn’t quite believe what Alec was saying. “Only an hour? My, she works quickly.” 

Alec paused and then groaned, “Oh, god. You’re a shopper too, huh?” 

“Guilty, darling. If it makes you feel better, the next time your sister goes shopping I’ll be sure to join her when buying for you. You won’t even need to be there. I’ll just pick out what I think will look good on you. Stick with me, and you’ll never have to shop again.” Magnus looked him up and down, studying him. “In fact, I have several things in mind that would look wonderful on you. Have you tried out a salmon color before?” 

Before he could stop himself, Alec was doubled over laughing, catching glances from several other diners. Magnus laughed too, but he looked confused. 

“Did I say something wrong?” Magnus asked.

Alec wiped the tears from his eyes, his face hurt from smiling. “You and my sister will be the best of friends.” 

  
  
  
  


Dinner was perfect, but Alec could be eating cardboard and still feel like he was in a dream. Just like the Halloween party, the outside world passed right by without them noticing, too involved with each other to care about others. 

Magnus glanced at his watch, and Alec shrunk a little, worried that Magnus had other places to be. “My goodness! It’s nine-thirty.” He exclaimed.

Alec nodded, preparing himself for Magnus to say he needed to go. 

“The perfect time for dessert. Ragnor makes a raspberry cheesecake that’s to die for. Do you want to split a piece? I could eat a whole cake of it, but I need you to make me feel better about myself.” Magnus said. 

Alec smiled, relieved. “I’d love to.” 

Magnus gestured for the waiter and ordered a slice of cheesecake, as well as two glasses of dessert wine to pair with it. 

True to Magnus’s word, the cheesecake might have sent him to Heaven for a moment. He moaned at the first bite, and earned a heated look from Magnus. 

“Oh my god, this might be the best thing I’ve ever put in my mouth.” Alec said. 

“Just you wait.” Magnus murmured. 

“Maybe we should order the whole cake. I won’t judge if you don’t.” Alec said. 

Magnus laughed, and Alec felt dizzy from the wine and the pure…  _ joy  _ of being here with him. He spotted a spot of whipped cream on the corner of Magnus’s mouth, without thinking he reached over and wiped it away softly with the pad of his thumb. Later he could blame it on the wine, but he knew he would look for any excuse to get closer to Magnus. 

“Maybe we should get the check.” Magnus whispered, his eyes watching Alec intensely. 

Alec nodded, completely trapped by Magnus’s gaze. 

The waiter discreetly sat the check down, and Magnus handed him his credit card without looking at the bill.

“I can pay.” Alec interrupted. 

“Next time.” Magnus assured him. “I asked you, which means I pay. Let me be a gentleman.” 

Alec pretended to pout, but secretly he was pleased. He had never been spoiled before by a partner. It’s not like he had too many to name anyway, but most of the time it was him doing things for them. Not that he minded, he loved doing things for others, but it was nice to be thought of in return. 

“Let Ragnor know dinner was delicious as always.” Magnus told the waiter as he signed the receipt, and passed over a sizable tip in cash.

As they left, Magnus again put his hand on Alec’s back, and this time Alec leaned more heavily into him. 

“I really liked it here, we should come back.” Alec said. “This is exactly the kind of place Izzy would enjoy.” 

“We can bring her next time, and Sherwin. Clary and Jace as well if you’re feeling adventurous.” Magnus said. 

Alec couldn’t take it anymore. All night Magnus had been perfect and thoughtful. And now to want to include his family in the future without any hesitation? Well, it was really Magnus’s fault for what happened next. 

Alec pulled him in by the lapels of his jacket and kissed him. Right outside the restaurant for everyone to see. Magnus made a surprised sound in his throat, then quickly melted into the kiss. 

He couldn’t blame the affection in his chest on the wine, or the good food. It wasn’t even the conversation or compliments that did Alec in. It was just Magnus, being unapologetically himself that swept him away. 

He pulled back, the need for air superseding his desire for this man. 

“What did I do?” Magnus asked, as breathless as Alec. “Not that I’m complaining, I just need to know so I can earn more kisses like that one.” 

Alec smiled, “You didn’t have to do anything.” 

“You mean I get to have fabulous kisses for free?” 

He laughed, and he couldn’t remember a time where he had felt more content. “Perks of dating me, I guess.” 

Magnus hummed, and pulled him closer by his belt loops, “How about we head on over to my place. I’d like to explore some of these perks you’re talking about. Only if you want to though.” 

He couldn’t really imagine a scenario where he wouldn’t want to go anywhere with Magnus, and for a moment it frightened him. Was he falling too hard too fast? But when he looked in Magnus’s eyes he saw the reassurance he was looking for. 

_ I understand, I’m scared too. I’m willing to make this jump with you, it’s worth it.  _

“I’d love to go to your place.” Alec finally said. Without any warning, Magnus was pulling on his hand, dragging him through the foot traffic of New York, giggling as if they were children again. 

When they got to Magnus’s apartment, Alec found that he was right before, his place was much nicer than his. He even had art hanging on the wall, which is something Alec had never gotten around to do. He only had a second to admire his surroundings before Magnus was pulling him down to kiss him again. 

Magnus pushed him back, and Alec fell back willingly onto his sofa, both laughing as they landed. Soon the laughter fell away, replaced by something much more urgent. Someone’s hands had unbuttoned his shirt, he couldn’t even be sure if it was him or Magnus. 

“Now, you have to show me where your tattoos are.” Magnus said in between kisses. “I’ve been going crazy trying to imagine.” 

“How about you just find out for yourself.” Alec replied, and Magnus moaned in response. 

“Oh, Alexander, you are going to  _ wreck  _ me.” Magnus gasped as he kissed down his throat, Magnus leaned his head back, giving him better access. “I can’t wait.” 

Alec smiled privately against Magnus’s shoulder, “Is your bedroom as luxurious as the rest of your loft?” 

“How about you just find out for yourself?” 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Alec woke to someone gently running their fingers through his hair, groggily he opened his eyes, the morning light too bright for him. He groaned and shoved his face into the pillow. 

“Not much of a morning person?” Magnus asked.

“I can be, but someone wore me out.” Alec said.

“How terrible for you, I can be sure to not let that happen again.” Magnus scoffed.

Alec reached his hand out and stroked Magnus’s face, “I had an amazing time last night.” 

Magnus smiled and leaned into Alec’s hand, “So did I.” 

Alec looked down at the sheets, “Are we boyfriends then? Like, are we exclusive or not yet?” 

“Considering I’ve been telling all my friends you are literally the perfect man, I would be thrilled to be your boyfriend.” 

“Perfect, huh?” Alec laughed. “Isn’t it crazy? That if your cat had never run away and eaten garbage we might never have met?” Instantly he sobered. “Oh, shit. My cats.” 

Magnus leaned away from him, “Have to leave?” 

“Just to feed them. You wouldn’t believe what a bitch Lucy can be if she doesn’t get fed immediately when she wakes up.” 

Magnus sighed, “I suppose for dear Lucy Fur I can sacrifice my time with you.” 

Alec threw the covers off and stood out of bed, blushing at the soreness he felt. Given the wolffish smile Magnus gave him, he knew he wasn’t discreet with his limp. 

“So, call me?” Alec asked. “Or stop by the shop. Whatever you want. I can be free whenever.” 

Magnus put on his silk robe and followed Alec out into the living room, helping Alec pick up his pieces of clothing. 

“My friends are hosting a game night next Saturday if you want to join.” Magnus offered. 

That was six days away, and it felt like so much longer. “I’d love that. I’ll see you then.” 

Alec reached over and gave Magnus a not so quick kiss, but pulled away when Magnus’s hands slowly explored his body. 

“Oh, Alexander. We will be seeing each other before next week.” Magnus said confidently. 

  
  
  


And he was right.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Magnus circled the room, making sure everything was exactly where he wanted it to be. After two years of dating, Alec had finally given in and let Magnus redecorate. He had been sneaky in his renovations, adding a chair one month, a coffee table the next. Little bits and pieces he had added in to make Sourpuss Grooming look a little less...grumpy. 

It wasn’t even Alec’s idea to renovate, but his business was growing and after hiring another groomer, a delightfully fierce woman named Maia, and opening for cat boarding, Sourpuss simply needed more space. So when the retail store next door closed, Magnus had convinced him to buy it and expand into the neighboring store. 

Magnus had reinvented the place with the help of Clary. Gone was the boring wall color and sparse decorations, but Magnus had wanted the place to stay true to Alec. In a daring move, Magnus had painted the walls black, with a granite counter top for their front desk. Alec had chosen leather loveseats and chairs to put in the lobby for their customers, and Magnus had paired it with bright yellow couch pillows. A pop of color. That, and the watercolor mural of Church’s face Clary had painted behind the desk. Magnus was a little scared to show Alec that, but when he saw it he nearly cried in happiness, and had even given Clary a hug. 

Their first day back was tomorrow, and Magnus had taken the week off to come help Alec and Clary for their grand opening. It had been long hours and stressful days to put this all together, but Magnus had never felt more pride in a place than this. 

Well, maybe it was second best. The best was the home him and Alec had bought together a few months ago in Brooklyn. They couldn’t find one with a big enough walk-in closet for Magnus, so Alec had found a three bedroom home and let him convert one of the bigger bedrooms into his closet.

Magnus almost married him on the spot. 

Alec ended up not being as perfect as he originally imagined. Magnus found out he would leave his socks on the floor, never closed the bread bag correctly, and almost always forgot to put the toothpaste lid back on. But he also always remembered how Magnus liked his tea, and Alec would light the fireplace just for him before he got home from work because he knew that Magnus didn’t like the cold, and he continued to surprise him with Chairman’s nail caps. 

He wasn’t always perfect, their relationship wasn’t always perfect, but it was real and full of love. 

“Are you about ready to go?” Alec called from the bathing room where he was finishing up with Chairman. Lucy had knocked over a glass of orange juice on the kitchen counter that morning, and Chairman had unfortunately been sitting in her path of destruction.

“Ready when you are!” Magnus called back. 

He heard the tinkling of Chairman’s cat collar as he ran up into the lobby. It wasn’t unusual for Chairman to roam the salon, even during business hours. He had quickly become a mascot of the Sourpuss, and was eager to greet the customers. 

“Hello, buddy. Let’s see what your daddy did for you today.” A quick peek of his nails showed a pattern of blue and gold, but what really caught his eye was the new golden bedazzled collar Chairman wore.

“Did you get him a new collar?” Magnus asked.

Chairman shook his head, and Magnus found the tinkling sound he heard wasn’t just a bell, but a ring that was attached as well. It was a stunning design of gold and swirling engravings, in the center was a princess cut ruby. 

“Alexander?” His voice quivered. He turned around quickly to see Alec on one knee, his eyes watering as he smiled at him. 

“I love you.” Alec said reverently. “You’re the very center of my life, Magnus, my whole world. I want everyone to know that too, most of all you. So would you do me the indescribable honor of becoming my husband?” 

“Oh, Alexander.” Magnus breathed. “I knew I wanted to be your husband since the moment I met you. Yes, yes,  _ yes.”  _

He let go of Chairman, not even retrieving the ring still on his collar. He was far too occupied with feverently, passionately, showing Alec how excited he was to finally be marrying him. 

  
  
  
  


And if they had made special use of the employee lounge to celebrate, well, no one had to know but them. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very sorry for the delay! I hope it was worth the wait. I have sat with this chapter open for a month not quite sure if I liked it so I might made some edits. Hope you enjoyed! 🐱❤️


End file.
